Lost and Found Girl
by Luminara Unduli
Summary: Reposted due to technical probems Hinata decides to leave the Hyuuga house after she is nearly abducted by a mysterious Shinobi and Neji goes with her, concerned for her safty. Meanwhile, Naruto searches for Sasuke.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own 'Naruto'...otherwise I would not be writing fan fiction.

A/N: I was forced to remove this story from because of some technical problems, but it will soon be returned to it's full majesty.

This chapter has been slightly revised. A few afterthoughts have been added, as well as typos and spelling errors corrected.

Chapter One

* * *

The revered silence she had initiated was not for the sake of prayer. Hinata had long forsaken the old faith of her ancestors as it had become a ritualistic practice that she associated with the one thing she loathed. Instead, she now possessed the desire to prove to herself that she had worth beyond a mere name.

Her pale eyes were closed in complete concentration, meditating on the condition of her body and the environment around her. The matted sparring room smelled of worse things than blood, and the rough fabric dug into the clammy skin on her knees. As the search for solidarity was snatched away from her, Hinata opened her eyes to see the thief before her.

"Forfeit now, Annue," Hanabi taunted, the last word spoken with contempt rather than compassion. She finished her bemused statement with a gesture of insult, and crossed her arms in impatience.

"I will not," came her calm reply. Hinata could feel the anger brimming over, threatening the balance she had worked so hard to perfect. It soon filtered through, however unwarranted, and it was deafly empowering. Before Hanabi could resume her stance, Hinata had formed the seals and her pale eyes flashed brightly.

"Byakugan!" She ran at Hanabi before her younger sister could enact her own divine sight. Hanabi was forced to defend against Hinata's sudden attacks. They were forceful at first, but with each strike her strength and stamina diminished.

_Point 34 - point 22 - point 17 -_ Her attacks followed a strategic sequence, injuring several of Hanabi's chakra holes. Such fluid motion became a dance of deadly incarnations. To any other eye, it was a blur of limbs and blood-streaked faces. Though Hiashi's expression remained unaltered as he watched from a corner of the room, he was taken aback by Hinata's ferocity.

The wave continued. Hinata had blocked out all exhaustion and pain from her mind for the sole purpose of defeating her opponent. She brought her right leg to Hanabi's left side which was blocked with an arm. Her left arm swung down from above Hanabi's head, which was thwarted as well. Both arms momentarily occupied, Hanabi's face twisted in horror as she witnessed Hinata's right hand coming at her chest.

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed, aiming straight for her sister's heart. However, her hand stopped just before it made contact with her chest. Both heaved as if oxygen had never entered their bodies before, sweat drenching their hair. Hinata rose her head slowly; eyes returning to their neutral countenance. Her thoughts thundered through what had nearly happened, and a chilling fear crept up her spine.

"That is the difference between you and me, Annue," she ventured, though her words were reserved and calm. Lowering her arm, Hinata had to fight her body not to completely collapse. "I forfeit." Hanabi still remained in a defensive position, her eyes quivering in astonishment.

Dragging her battered body from the training room, Hinata did not even glance at her father as she passed by. For she knew what would be there to greet her - the same empty sympathy she had seen all of her life.

* * *

She wandered mindlessly to her room, using the walls to support her unstable body. Bloody handprints were left in a trail behind her, as well as splatters on the cold stone floor. No thoughts visited Hinata's vacant mind, for her body was now riveted with the pain that her sudden boldness had filtered out.

Taking a step inside the door to her bedroom, Hinata collapsed to her knees. She felt a concerned arm wrap carefully around her shoulders. Without turning her head, she knew who it was – but not a person she was ready to face in her current state. A broken voice tried to whisper his name, but she began to cough up blood.

"Hinata!" Neji exclaimed, eyes widening in worry. He picked her up carefully, and placed her upon her bed. She was still coughing, so Neji found a piece of cloth to wipe the sanguine liquid from her lips. Hinata offered him a weak smile, using his arm to help her sit up.

"Another fight?" he futilely questioned, cursing his uncle in his mind. Though Hinata had become much stronger over the past years, he still worried for his cousin. The time of resentment had passed. After Hiashi had witnessed Neji's skills, he had been invited to reside with the head family. Neji knew, however, that it was so the head family could keep a better eye on him, rather than for Hinata's protection as they had clamed.

After a few months, Hinata had finally summoned up enough courage to ask him to help her train. He was surprised by this request. During the Chuunin exams, Hinata had been very close to dying because of him - even though he could not kill her without severe penalty. But had she so easily forgiven him? It took some time before Neji began to see her as a person, and not as a head family member. Now, they relied upon each other for their sanity.

A slight nod was all she replied. Neji frowned, looking to the ground. What was his uncle trying to prove, forcing his daughters to fight each other?

"I almost killed her..." It was barely a whisper, but Hinata's words brought his eyes back to her face. Her own eyes refused to meet his.

"But you didn't," came his calm reply, though his spirit was anything but. He knew that Hinata was capable of defeating her sister, but chose not to. During the years of his instruction of Hinata, something had finally broken inside of her that had brought out the skills Neji had known were there all along. Though she was nowhere near his own skill level, Hinata was a tough contender whenever they sparred.

"I wanted to." This admission brought a lonely tear down her pale cheek. Neji's brows fell in compassion. "I can't stay here anymore." He nodded, but did not offer a reply. Instead, he helped Hinata remove her jacket so he could clean her wounds. Most of her injuries were internal, but there was no way for him to call a medic without Hiashi's permission. And that was hard to come by.

Neji did the best he could, however, calling one of the servants to draw a hot bath for his cousin. She seemed much improved afterwards, though still needing help to move around. He also had some food sent to her room for the both of them. They ate in silence for a bit.

"Neji-kun," Hinata spoke solemnly, "You know I must leave." She set her half-eaten bowl of rice on the nightstand next to her.

"Then I will make the necessary preparations. We will leave as soon -"

"But you can't come with me!" she exclaimed. "Father couldn't care less if I left, but you..." The unspoken words where known to them both. Neji methodically removed his forehead protector to reveal the cursed seal forever etched on his forehead. Lowering his arms, he finally met Hinata's eyes.

"I am sworn to protect you."

"I would never hold you to a promise you were forced to make." Her eyes trembled slightly, but remained vigilant to his gaze. He smiled faintly and closed his own eyes.

"You misunderstand, Hinata. I choose to protect you."

"Neji-kun," her soft words were almost lost. "Arigatou."

* * *

Neji had left her to rest, but she could not calm her thoughts enough. Her eyes wandered about the shadowed room, each object bearing a memory that nearly brought her to tears. Many years she had endured the cruelty of her family. _Well, perhaps not cruelty... _she pondered. _Rather, coldness, being all but disowned by my own family..._ Neji was the only family member - the only person whom she could truly be herself around, and not be ridiculed. Even her former teammates would patronize her at times; though they were probably unaware they did so. She did not begrudge them for it.

A smile now graced her lips, staring at the foremost picture on her nightstand. Kurenai had both hands on her shoulders, while Shino and Kiba stood on either side of her. A meek smile and flushed cheeks were forever painted on her face. It had been taken barely a month after the Genin graduation exam.

There were two other frames next to the one she now regarded. One was that of her family - both head and branch members. This was kept at her father's command. The other, though the smallest photo by far, held the most meaning to her. It had been a rare happy memory for her - the day that Naruto had finally become a Chuunin. A wide, giddy grin was imprinted upon his face, with a friendly arm slung around Hinata's neck. He looked in worse shape than she did now, but it was the unwavering determination in his eyes that she liked the most. This photo had been taken nearly two years ago when they were both fifteen.

She rarely saw him now. He was off on missions most of the time, but occasionally a short letter would fall into her hands via Sakura or her own sensei, Kurenai. His exuberance was obvious in his words, telling about the many places he had visited, or people he had met. But they always ended with a postscript specifically for her saying something like "Tell Hinata-san I miss her" or "Give this to Hinata for me." Enclosed had been a pressed flower, which she kept in the corner of the frame. The wonderful spicy scent had faded, but it was a memory that was severely guarded.

Though she wished a direct letter from him, Hinata knew that her father would not have it. She missed Naruto terribly, but it was very heartening to see his dreams come true. They both had worked hard to become stronger, but Naruto possessed a hidden spirit that Hinata could not understand. Such optimism spawned from grief and loneliness - but hadn't they both been through that?

And so her adoration grew as time passed, bringing intense feelings she could not comprehend. All she could do was acknowledge them.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a few hours after falling asleep, Hinata woke suddenly. Her skin was clammy and a thin layer of sweat dampened her forehead and upper lip. She sat up and rocked back and forth for a few moments, trying to shake the haunting images of a nightmare that still remained fresh in her mind. She felt as though merely closing her eyes would bring her back to the world that had left her terrified and did not even chance letting herself blink.

She needed to wake herself up enough for her mind to banish the remaining visions from her short-term memory. There was a door to the balcony that ran across the entire north side of the house not to far from her room. The thought of cool, fresh air upon her face and in her lungs roused her enough to stand and wrap a sheet around her. She stopped at her closet for some slippers and nearly grabbed a flashlight, but decided against it. If anyone in the house would wake because of her, she would be in very hot water with her father.

As Hinata shuffled quietly out of her room, she made sure to walk in the middle of the hall so her footsteps would not be so easily heard near the doors of her sleeping family. The door to the balcony had been cracked open which was highly unusual, but in her current state of mind Hinata thought nothing of it. She slid it completely closed and took a deep breath as she stepped outside

Turning a corner, she was confronted with her younger sister who was headed in the opposite direction. The girls stared at each other while a silent moment passed between them. Hinata's gaze did not waver, though she attempted to take a step away. Hanabi's blank expression quickly changed to a sneer as she grabbed Hinata by the neck. Hinata could feel her sister's wild chakra threaten her throat, but she remained true to her calm countenance.

"I could kill you now," Hanabi hissed, "and no one would care." When Hinata did not respond, Hanabi tightened her grasp.

"What would that prove?" came a solemn voice from the shadows. Though Hinata's face was turning a shade of purple, she still did not react. Her fists where turning white from the force of holding a demonic thought inside her being, but her will was faltering. She felt her right arm begin to rise up toward her sister's shoulder, luminous with chakra.

"It would be a shame to waste your skill on one so weak. "At these phantom words, Hanabi's resolve shifted. She earnestly searched for a form to fit the voice, but nothing could be seen in the shadowed hallway.

"Indeed," she replied, finally releasing Hinata. "But you, however, are an abomination to all Shinobi." Several shurikin were released from her grasp in the direction of the voice, but they only sunk into a tapestry on the wall. Hinata did not know of whom her sister spoke, but to hear such words from any clan member was certainly a warning sign. Deciding it was better to hide, she sunk into a darkened corner. Hanabi was still visible to her, silently stalking the hall for whoever had spoken. However, there came no reply.

Seemingly forgetting about her sister, Hanabi was soon gone from the corridor. Hinata felt a strange relief flood over her being, not knowing if it spurred from fear or compassion. She rose back to her feet, tempted to use her Byakugan to be sure of her solitude. A careful glance was warranted, though, and she slowly stepped from the shadows. There was nothing to be seen or heard but for her silent steps and light breathing.

Before she could take another step, Hinata felt the breath of another upon her bare neck, but it was already too late. She could barely move beneath the strong arm around her chest keeping her arms at bay, and a weapon at her throat brought a chill to the rest of her body.

"Who are you?" she barely whispered, the voice of the child she had once been evident in her tone.

"No one of consequence. But you, my dear, are of great consequence and worth." The silky voice Hinata had heard earlier in the hall was once again present but this time barely an inch from her ear. She flinched a bit beneath his warm breath, but this brought the kunai closer to her skin. "Hyuuga Hinata."

A sudden disgust flooded through her being at the tone in which he spoke her name and she reacted too suddenly for thought to follow suit. Her right foot jammed into his shin and his shock lasted long enough for her to wrench an arm from his grasp. She then brought her freed left arm upon his shoulder, the blow accented with chakra, and dove to the floor. Now her other leg was free to slip beneath his, but by this time he had returned to his senses and dodged it easily.

"That is not the same expression you possessed earlier, my dear." Now forced into the feeble light, Hinata could see his entire face was hidden beneath bandages. "It was wise to heed my advice and not waste your skills on your sister. Regardless, you are still no match for my abilities." He assumed what appeared to be a ready stance, heels locked together and arms forming a V facing the ground.

"What is it you want with me?" she demanded, taking her own fighting stance.

"Yes, what is it you want with her?" a familiar voice echoed. Hinata did not need to see his face to know it was Neji, so she remained in a defensive position.

"Hyuuga Neji..." the mysterious figure spoke, slinking back toward the shadows. "How unfortunate to encounter you both at once. I must admit I was not prepared for this situation, so I take my leave." Before completely disappearing again, however, he offered a bow to Hinata. After a few tense moments, the shadows in the hall had completely dissipated.

"A wraith," Neji finally broke the silence.

"Is that really a ninja technique?" Hinata asked, now allowing herself to relax enough to walk over by Neji. He had a deepening frown upon his face.

"If it is, then it must be a bloodline limit. That was nothing like the Shadow Imitation. He actually became the shadows -"

"Or he was the shadow," she suggested. "And another thing...Hanabi seemed to know who he was. She called him 'a disgrace to all Shinobi'." Neji flinched at the mention of Hanabi, but he nodded at the information.

"Your father holds many secrets."

They searched for a little while longer for any evidence of the strange ninja, but he had left no signs of his visitation. After returning to Neji's room, they spoke a bit longer about what had happened. Hinata sat on her cousin's bed, knees folded to her chest. She was absentmindedly braiding her hair. Over the years she had let it grow past her shoulders, now reaching her lower back. Neji was searching for something in his closet, his voice a bit muffled. When he returned, there was something oddly familiar in his grasp.

"I found this last night, when I was returning to my room. It may have belonged to your attacker." He dropped it before her on the bed, her eyes opening wide.

"It's a Shinobi -" she began, but she was interrupted by Neji.

"Indeed, but look at the insignia." Picking it up, she ran a finger over the engraved symbol.

"I've never seen this symbol before." He then took it from her and placed it on the bed stand.

"I have," he answered, returning to his closet again. "And that is where we are going."


	3. Chapter 3

The entrance of Konoha welcomed home two very tired Chuunin. Naruto limped slightly, his left leg tightly bandaged. Around his neck was the arm of Shino, barely able to walk. He raised his head upon Naruto's jubilant exclamation.

"Home!" he shouted, nearly dropping Shino's arm.

"Naruto! Be more careful," Shino grumbled. He had suffered a few broken ribs and an almost total chakra depletion, but it was still heartening to return to the village after such a long mission.

"Eh? Gomen!" he returned, bringing his attention back to his injured companion. "I'll take you to the Med Ward, and then go make the preliminary reports." Shino nodded at his suggestion, eager to lie on a real bed once again. "Not many people will be around the Academy this late at night." Though, Naruto was sure they would have to find the Hokage at her residence rather than her office.

"Do you think we should wait for the others?" Shino asked, shifting his weight carefully so he could glance at Naruto.

"I'll wait for the others _after_ I get you to a doctor." He smiled faintly at his companion, concern evident in his voice. "I'm sure they are in the same condition we are." Though merely a reconnaissance mission, it had been unexpectedly exhausting. Three others had accompanied them - Sasuke, Tenten, and Kiba, all Chuunin level ninjas. They were not informed as to why five Chuunin were assigned to such an easy mission, but had soon found out that the Hokage had indeed known more then she had told them.

The medical facility was in the center of the village, but in their tired state it took nearly a half hour to get there. Naruto handed Shino off to the medics there who immediately took him in to be treated. Glancing him over, they tried to convince Naruto to remain as well for treatment, but he refused. He was feeling better, he claimed, and needed to make the reports anyway. However, they made him promise to return as soon as he had a chance.

Returning to the entrance, Naruto finally allowed himself to relax a bit and squatted down near a tree. The heavenly combination of the moonless night air and a light breeze brought a refreshing sensation upon his face. He let his fingers travel through tussled blonde locks, nearly the length of his chin. Such somber silence gave him an uneasiness of spirit.

"Naruto..." a soft voice spoke up behind him. A bit embarrassed at being caught unaware, he immediately slapped on a cocky grin. Tenten smirked in response, sitting down next to him. "I see you made it back alright. How is Shino?"

Letting the false smile fade, he replaced it with a genuine expression of relief. "Shino is a bit banged up, but otherwise fine. What about you?"

"We're both alright," Kiba spoke up, crouching down next to the pair. Akamaru slept beneath his coat, a slight whimper escaping with each breath. Tenten gave him a gentle pat. The trio seemed calm, but the unspoken thoughts they all shared caused an unnerving tension that could not be ignored. Naruto dug his fingers in the grass while Kiba could not sit still and Tenten's hands continuously tossed weapons in the air.

"How long should we wait?" she asked, not wanting to meet either of their gazes so she kept her own to the ground. She knew that someone would eventually have to suggest it, and being the no-nonsense girl she was, it might as well be over with. It was a long, silent moment before anyone ventured a reply.

"We should -" Naruto began, though his voice broke off. His shoulders slumped, but he stood up regardless. There was no animalistic expression, no determined tone to his words. "We should report to the Hokage what has happened." A silent nod from each of them was all that ensued.

There was very little disappointment in the group when they learned that Tsunade was visiting another country on a diplomatic mission. They sat in silence outside her office filling out paperwork. Only logistics were required, such as injuries or the success rate of the mission, and these were easily answered. Afterwards, the three left to visit Shino in the Ward.

It was a morbid aura that accompanied them, as if being stalked by death itself through the streets of a slumbering Konoha. Naruto's gaze never left the ground, a deepening sense of sorrow finally erupting into a grief he had never before experienced. _Why now? _He questioned his thoughts, desiring nothing but to resist their relentless prodding. Hopelessness was something Naruto rarely experienced, often burnt out by the desperate determination which was always present in him. Not now, however. This despairing sensation was like being held just beneath the surface of the water while his lungs craved for life-giving oxygen.

"Naruto?" Tenten's soft voice broke through his thoughts. She had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. They now stood just outside the medical facility, its hazy lights painting strange pictures upon their faces. Forcing a smile, Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I just hope they'll let us in this late at night, ne?" he offered, though Tenten's concerned eyes never left his own.

As they entered, the nurses smiled at Naruto and told him where Shino was at when he asked. Tenten felt a little better now, seeing that a few more people had finally accepted him for what he was. It was no secret now that the Kyuubi resided within him, but most of the village still resented Naruto for something that was beyond his control instead of seeing him for the hero he was.

Thankfully Shino had the room to himself so that they were free to talk without guarding their words in hushed voices. He was awake, bandages wrapping around his torso. Though Shino rarely smiled, he let one escape him when he saw his companions enter the room. They waved and mumbled greetings, finding places to sit around the room. Kiba hoisted himself onto the windowsill while Tenten took a seat near the head of Shino's bed. Naruto pulled back a separation curtain and sprawled out on a nearby bed.

"So, what did Hokage-sama say about the mission?" Shino questioned. He was typically more direct, but he knew that they all had become more sensitive since they had arrived back home.

"She left the village nearly a week ago," Naruto said distractedly. "So, no one else knows."

"They're going to eventually suspect something when they see that we're back, but Sasuke isn't," Kiba cut in. Akamaru sat in his lap, fogging up the window with his panting.

"True," Shino said, shifting in his bed a bit in order to sit up. "We probably have a couple days before anyone will start to ask questions, however."

"Sure, but what happens when he doesn't return? He'll be labeled a missing-nin in an instant. You know that Tsunade-sama still does not trust him." Naruto now sat up, dangling his feet over the edge of the bed. Sasuke had left the village three times now in search of his vengeance. Naruto was sure if it had been anyone else they would have been considered treasonous and been immediately banished or executed.

"Again, true," Shino spoke up, his unwavering calmness slicing through the tense atmosphere. "But remember, only the Hokage can label someone a missing-nin, and who knows how long she will be gone."

"Then what do we do?" Tenten asked, curling up her legs in the armchair.

"There's only one thing we _can_ do," answered Naruto, looking at each of them seriously. "We have to go after him."

"You really are an idiot, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, resting his head against the window. "We're all injured, tired, and hungry! Besides, what do you think the Hokage will do when she finds us gone too? We can't just leave!"

"I would go, Naruto," Shino said, "but I am in no condition to fight or in the very least, travel." Naruto nodded, and looked to Kiba.

"No way," he shook his head.

"I'll go," Tenten interjected. Naruto had no smile to offer her in thanks, but he acknowledged her with a nod in her direction. "I need to rest, though, just for the night. None of us have the kind of stamina you possess." She rose, giving Shino a warm smile as she passed by his bed. "Come by my house when you are ready. I know of a path that can get us out without being seen."

"Alright," he responded, waving to her as she left. "Are you sure, Kiba? I could really use your help."

"Sorry, Naruto," he said, raising his arm to show off the hardened blood on his coat. "Someone has to stay behind to cover for you while he's in the hospital."

Soon after, Naruto left the Medical Ward feeling a sense of impending dread about his decision. Sasuke had just disappeared during one of their information-gathering sessions in the Hidden Stone village. For all his strength, Naruto knew it was unlikely that he had been abducted or killed. Besides, they had been very careful about not leaving a trail.

The breeze had died not too long ago, leaving an eerie silence to settle in. There was no way he would be able to sleep tonight. He wished the ramen shop were open, for only a place to go rather than to eat. Man, things must be bad if he didn't even have an appetite for his favorite food.

Deciding to take a detour, Naruto's path led him towards the massive Hyuuga mansion. There were several lights still on in the house even though they would most likely be sleeping at this hour. He knew what unconscious thought brought him here, though. It had been many months since he had seen Hinata, and he wondered how she was doing. Certainly Neji was taking care of her, but the endless atrocities the forlorn girl had suffered in this house had caused his heart to break. She had grown into a strong-willed woman, and a very close friend.

An overpowering sense of regret brought a weight upon his being. He would not be able to see her before he left, and the uncertainty of what laid ahead of him deeply saddened him. _Sigh. I hope she will forgive me._

Passing by without a further glance, Naruto entered a meditative mindset and continued down the road.


End file.
